1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamp systems and, particularly, to a system in which a floating lamp is capable of automatically lighting up when floating.
2. Description of Related Art
Track lights are very popular. For example, in a product exhibition, track lights can light up the products from many directions. However, the track lights must rely on the complex structure of the tracks.